Masa Kecil yang Bahagia
by YamanakaFlowers
Summary: "Anak berambut hitam dan berkulit putih itu... Membuat Aku penasaran..."


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya buat cerita Fans.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **Genre Drama**

 **Pairing : SaiIno.**

 **"Aku kehilanganmu, karena kesalahanku sendiri..."**

 **Di pagi hari yang cerah, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang mencari bunga untuk laki laki yang Ia suka, Sasuke. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino. Lalu entah tanpa ada angin atau tanpa adanya bencana alam yang dahsyat, Ino ditabrak laki laki yang memakai baju hitam, berambut hitam, mempunyai mata yang bewarna kelam, dan kulit putih seperti mayat yang sedang berjalan.**

 **"** **Hai.."Sapa anak laki laki itu. Ino tak mau ragu ragu menjawab, "Aku ini ingin mencari bunga, dasar…. Kauuu!" Kesal Ino bersama batinnya.**

 **"** **Kenapa marah marah? Aku kan hanya ingin jalan jalan dan berlari sepuasnya di sini" Jawab anak laki laki itu dengan dua alis mengerut diwajahnya. " Ah.. kalau begitu, maafkan Aku yaa.. sudah menabrakmu tadi…" Lanjutnya.**

 **"** **Hmm, Kau ini! Kau ini! Sangat… Menyebalkan sekali!" Marah Ino sembari merasa malu harus berhadapan dengan laki laki yang menyebalkan.**

 **"** **Kau kenapa? Memangnya apa salah Aku?" Tanya Sai dengan muka polos.**

 **"** **Kau ini… sudah… menabrak dan menginjak bungaku untuk seseorang! Dan Kau hanya bertanya seolah Kau itu tidak merasa bersalah?!" Marah Ino yang membuat muka cantik dan imutnya menjadi ganas seperti beruang.**

 **Sai dengan polosnya bertanya lagi, "Kau menyukai seseorang di sana yaa?" sembari menunjuk seorang anak laki laki yang bersender di pohon.**

 **Ino kaget kenapa anak laki laki di depannya itu bisa tahu yang mana seseorang yang dia suka. Tapi meskipun begitu, Ino masih akan tetap marah sama orang yang didepannya ini.**

 **"** **Hmmm! Sudahlah... Aku mau pergi dari sini!" Marah Ino dengan membawa pulang bunga yang diinjak anak laki laki tadi.**

 **"** ** _kenapa Aku yang salah? Padahal dia sendiri yang tidak taruh bunganya di tempat yang aman supaya tidak terinjak. Huuh, aku terlalu lelah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sudahlah, besok Aku akan minta maaf_** **" Kata Sai dalam hati.**

 **Akhirnya Sai pulang ke gubuk kecil yang ditempati oleh Kakak tirinya, Shin. Sebenarnya Sai masih mau pergi ke taman karena belum jam Ia pulang dari biasanya, Kakaknya pun terheran kenapa Adiknya tidak biasanya pulang cepat apalagi Adiknya sedang murung sembari memikirkan sesuatu.**

 **"** **Ada apa, Sai? Tidak biasanya kamu pulang secepat ini, baru 20 menit sebelum kamu pulang dan biasanya kamu kan pulang selama 2 jam saat disana, ceritakan pada Kakak yaa…" Tanya Kakak nya kepada Adiknya yang bermuka murung daritadi.**

 **Sai duduk di pojokan, Ia menyendiri selama 30 menit dan murung daritadi. Terlebih lagi Ia tidak sama sekali tidur, menyanyi, ataupun berbicara. Saat Kakaknya menghampirinya, Sai berbalik arah, "Lagi malas bicara sama orang" Kata Sai.**

 **"** **Itu tadi Kamu ngomong, kan?" jawab Kak Shin bercanda.**

 **"** **Huuh, yang itu nggak apa apa… Tapi, malas ngomong sama seseorang…" Jawab Sai lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.**

 **"** **Seseorang? Berarti ada satu orang yang hari ini mau berteman denganmu?" Tanya Shin.**

 **"** **Nggak juga, orangnya pemarah,suka menyalahkan orang lain, dan… Dia perempuan…" Jawab Sai yang tambah malu mengatakannya.**

 **Kak Shin hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya, "Hah? Perempuan? Apa tidak salah, Adikku ini dimarahi seorang perempuan? Hmm, sebenarnya apa salahmu sampai benar benar Kau dimarahi oleh seorang perempuan?" Tanya Kak Shin serius.**

 **"** **Aku menginjak bunganya, dan bunganya akan Ia beri tadi untuk seorang laki laki yang dicintainya, lalu Dia kesal sekali padaku… Memangnya Aku salah ya, Kak?" Jelas Sai sambil bertanya.**

 **Kak Shin daritadi hanya tertawa saja mendengar Adiknya bercerita, Ia pun bertanya, "Sai, Kau benar benar tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu hingga Dia merasa marah?"**

 **"** **Tidak…" Jawab Sai secara singkat.**

 **"** **Sai… Hati perempuan itu sangat berharga bagi dirinya, Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang Ia mau asal jangan dipaksakan, sama artinya dengan cinta. Kalau cinta, seorang perempuan bisa memperjuangkan cintanya bila Ia memang menyukai Laki laki tersebut, hanya Laki laki saja yang tidak tahu apa apa jika Ia adalah orang yang sangat spesial di hidup perempuan. Jika Laki laki itu menyukai orang lain, maka sang perempuan akan memilih jalan hidupnya, entah Ia mau menyukai Laki laki yang lain lagi, atau juga ada yang masih bertahan hingga akhir masanya tiba, tapi sepertinya, nggak sampai gitu juga, ahahaha. Jadi kesimpulannya, seseorang yang marah marah sama Kamu tadi sedang jatuh cinta sama seorang Laki laki itu, dan Kamu itu nggak boleh menggangunya, anak nakal…" Jelas Shin sambil mengetuk kepala Sai dan tertawa.**

 **"** **Aduh! Kakak… Sakit tahu…" Cemberut Sai kepada Kak Shin.**

Haii Teman teman, maaf yaa kalau Typo, baru buat cerita nihh, maaf sekali lagi yaa kalau kurang bagus.

chapter selanjutnya kalian tunggu aja yaa...

Terimakasih.


End file.
